


Property of Slytherin

by mnem85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnem85/pseuds/mnem85
Summary: When Bellatrix Lestrange banishes Hermione Granger to the Slytherin common room, her classmates have a little fun with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Property of Slytherin

Hermione Granger awoke in darkness. The air around her was cold, raising goosebumps on her bare flesh. The table beneath her was hard and wide, making the ropes that bound her arms and legs pull her muscles to the painful brink. Her already sore body shook from cold and fear, as a blindfold kept her from discerning her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being at Malfoy Manor, tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Though her friends had escaped relatively unharmed, she had been left behind. The deranged witch who had Crucio’d her for the better part of an hour suggested giving her to the Slytherins before rendering her unconscious. 

The Slytherin dormitory was where she assumed she was now held. 

A hand traced the length of her torso, causing a shiver to ripple through the bound witch. “Well, well, what have we here?” a deep voice wondered. She recognized Blaise Zabini’s voice, felt his large hand caress her breasts before it moved to pull the blindfold from her eyes. 

The room was dimly light, with only candles to illuminate the dungeon common room. For the first time, she saw the gathered group around her. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theordore Nott, and Blaise surrounded her. Goyle held her soiled underpants in his hand, a wicked look on his face. “Scream and we shove these in your mouth,” he warned her.

“There’s no one here who’s going to help her,” Pansy reminded her friend. 

Blaise pinched her nipples, holding them in a firm grasp. “Some ground rules,” he began. “She is ours to do with as we wish, thanks to Auntie Bella. Nothing is off limits, friends. Granger is our willing plaything, and if she isn’t, she’ll be punished. We don’t want to gag you, Granger, because I imagine that mouth is warm and good at sucking. We’d hate for you to lose a hole because you can’t be a good girl. Now, let’s get started.”

The group inched closer. Blaise unzipped his pants and shoved his semi hard cock in her mouth. Her head hung off the back of the table, giving him the perfect position once he was on his knees to strike the back of her throat. She gagged, fighting to breathe around the intrusion. 

Unable to see what was happening, she felt hands grope her body. One caressed her crotch, rolling her clit to stimulate some moisture. A finger entered her dry canal, working its way in and out as she began to dampen. Fingers pinched and pulled her nipples. It all hurt, but Hermione could do nothing. 

Blaise continued to assault her mouth, his cock hardening as he approached completion. “Clamp her,” he instructed, his voice growing breathless as he came. 

Gagged by his cock, Hermione let out a muffled scream as clamps were applied and tightened to her nipples. Tears pooled in her brown eyes, both from the pain in her chest and the cum and softening cock still in her mouth. “Aww, she’s crying,” Blaise taunted, pulling away to slap his saliva-coating dick against her cheek. “Must want more.”

Theo Nott took Blaise’s place. “You’re going to do the work this time, whore,” he murmured, making her stretch her neck to reach him. She did her best to to take as much in as she could and suck his cock despite the awkward positioning of her head. 

Blaise walked around to the front of the table where Crabbe and Goyle worked on her cunt. “You can get more in there than that,” he admonished the pair. Crabbe still toyed with her clit while Goyle worked two fingers in and out. “Stretch her out, boys. She’ll never be able to take the both of you with a cunt so small. Pans, get the lube.”

Hermione’s heart raced. What did they plan to do with lube? Another finger entered her, feeling painfully full. The fingers moved fast, starting together, then spreading out as far as her vagina would allow. A cold, wet substance dripped down to her ass, causing her to panic. Theo held her head in place as she fought off the intrusion in her mouth. 

“I reckon you better get used to this,” he said to her, his voice low and calm as he watched Blaise work a finger into her back hole as three pistoned in her cunt. He pulled out of her mouth and tilted her head up to see what he could see. “Goyle’s gonna have his whole hand in you soon. Look at those meaty fingers already in there.”

Hermione watched. Sweat slicked her body as she shook in fear. She saw the fingers slowly disappear before Goyle pulled out entirely. Crabbe’s fingers continued their ministrations on her clit, and she could feel her wetness build. Her breath caught as Blaise worked two fingers into her ass, causing her to cry out in pain. Pansy slapped her blood-engorged nipple. “No screaming,” she reminded her. “Is it punishment time yet?”

There was a glee in her voice that Hermione didn’t like. What could be more punishing than being sexually assaulted by her enemies? Bulstrode silently answered her friend’s question by holding up what Hermione could only assume was a butt plug. Hermione’s brown eyes widened as Millicent handed it to Blaise and watched as he untied her legs, bending them at the knees, and sticking her wide apart feet to the table. Once he swatted Crabbe’s hand away, she had a full view of Blaise as he pushed the plug into her ass. Theo placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. “Breathe,” he instructed. “It’ll hurt, but it’ll hurt less if you don’t tense up.”

Taking his advice, Hermione did her best to not clench up. It hurt, but Theo was correct. What he didn’t warn her about was that Pansy now planned to increase the size of what had been a small plug now that it was firmly seated inside her. The tears increased, but Hermione made no sound. Theo dried her face and let go of her head. Hermione opened her mouth, expecting him to want her to continue their previous activity. But Pansy pushed him aside. 

“It’s my turn,” she said wickedly. “Have you ever tasted pussy, Granger?”

Hermione shook her head as Pansy placed her wet cunt over her lips. The taste was salty, but Hermione had no choice but to continue. She licked Pansy’s lips, letting her tongue drag from her hole to her clit. “Stick something in her cunt,” Pansy told her friends. “She’s good at this and deserves a little reward.”

Goyle returned to his previous task, ramming four fingers into Hermione’s hole. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, her breath warm on the pussy covering her mouth. “Clamp her lips,” Pansy told Millicent. “Spread those lips open. I want to see Greg’s hand go right up in her filthy snatch.”

Hermione squealed in pain as the bite of the clamps caught her delicate, tender flesh. The chains of the clamps wound around her legs, pulling Hermione open. Millicent picked up a ruler and administered a few slaps to Hermione’s engorged clit. Her breath quickened as the pain drew her closer to orgasm. “You want to cum?” Millicent asked. 

“She doesn’t cum until I do,” Pansy declared. Millicent continued slapping her clit, Goyle pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt, and Hermione doubled her efforts to make Pansy cum. She pulled her clit into her mouth, suckling it to full stimulation. A flood of warm, sticky liquid covered Hermione’s face. Breathless, Pansy nodded to her friends. Goyle shoved his thumb in Hermione’s cunt, while Millicent continued stimulating her clit with the ruler. Crabbe pulled the chain connecting the nipple clamps, pulling them up to stretch Hermione’s small breasts. “Cum, you little mudblood whore.”

Hermione did as she was instructed, coating the fingers inside her with cum. Goyle pulled away, letting her juices cover her cunt and the table beneath her. “She looks thirsty,” he remarked, shoving her cum soaked fingers in her mouth. She cleaned his hand, tasting herself for the first time. 

While she was distracted, Crabbe slammed his cock into her pussy. Hermione gasped, groaning as he quickened his pace. “Just slid right in. Thanks for loosening the bitch up, mate,” he said. 

Millicent placed a small clamp on Hermione’s clit and set it to vibrate. Hermione gasped as Goyle pulled his fingers from her warm mouth and wiped her saliva on her chest. With her mouth open, he shoved his cock in. “Almost perfectly stuffed,” Blaise commented, pulling the plug from Hermione’s ass. She groaned around the dick in her mouth. He pushed three fingers into her gaped hole, pumping in time with Crabbe. 

Hermione could feel a second orgasm build inside her. Her holes were full, her clit vibrated, and Millicent and Pansy removed the clamps from her nipples to suckle them. She could think of nothing but sex, and felt her body give in. 

“The slut is coming,” Crabbe announced, feeling her cunt tighten around his cock. He came instantly.

Pansy and Millicent bit her nipples as Hermione cried and panted as she orgasmed. “We didn’t say you could do that,” Pansy admonished when she finished. Hermione’s head felt light as struggled to catch her breath. “I think that calls for a punishment. What do you think, Blaise?”

Blaise came up behind Pansy, kissing her neck as he stroked her bare cunt. “Those nipples could use a little decoration,” he decided. “I say we pierce something every time she cums without permission.”

Millicent frowned, catching Blaise’s attention. “What if she pays attention to the rules?” she asked. “It is goody two-shoes Granger, after all. What if we only get to pierce one nipple?”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Pansy assured her, running her hand down Hermione’s stomach. “The little whore is long gone. She can think of nothing but getting fucked now. Look at her continue to suck off Greg while we debate what to do with her slutty body. We could make her tits bigger and she wouldn’t notice.”

Blaise pulled Goyle away from the bound fucktoy on the table, leaving Hermione untouched for the first time since she awoke. She looked around, her chest heaving from the exertion of their activities. A part of her wondered if they would let her go, but that hope was dashed when Millicent straddled her stomach. Hermione watched as the large woman toyed with her nipples, pulling them until Hermione cried out in pain. “Would you like some real tits?” Millicent asked her, pulling off her own shirt to reveal her own D cup breasts. Leaning down, she shoved her nipple into Hermione’s mouth. “Would you like some real tits with little rings through the nipples? Or maybe we just get rid of these altogether. Tiny as they are, they’re completely useless on a woman.”

“We could turn her into a little anal loving boy,” Pansy suggested. “Give her a strap-on dick, close up her cunt, get rid of all that hair.”

Blaise unbound the girl as Millicent dismounted her and pulled her to her feet. She held Hermione to her with a strong arm across her throat. “What do you want to be - a slutty, big titted bimbo or a strap on wearing boy?”

“Whatever you want,” Hermione replied as Millicent’s free hand played with her clit. 

Pansy slapped her. “Whatever you want, Mistress,” she corrected their hostage. Hermione repeated her reply to appease Pansy. “Goyle, grab a camera. I want some before and after photos of our little cumslut.”

Goyle did as he was told, returning minutes later with a camera. Pansy directed the photo shoot, commanding Hermione to stand on her own. She was made to cup her tits, stretch her nipples, show her stretched holes. Finally, Pansy asked Goyle to sit on the sofa, then instructed Hermione to mount him. Hermione guided his stiff member to line up with her ass and sat down. She winced in pain, but began to move to ease the pressure. 

“What a fucking slut,” Pansy murmured to her friends, snapping away with the camera. The clamps held Hermione’s lips open, glistening with a combination of Crabbe’s and her juices. “No one told her to take it up the ass.”

The photo shoot ended, but Hermione continued to fuck Goyle. Theo knelt down in front of her, lined up with her cunt, and slammed it in. Hermione moaned as Nott instructed Goyle to stand, and together they lifted her to fuck her standing up. When Goyle came, Blaise took his place. Hermione leaned back against his broad chest, allowing Theo access to her nipples. Blaise was much larger than Goyle, and she felt full. But it no longer hurt. It felt good to have Nott and Zabini alternate their thrusts, and Hermione felt her third orgasm build. It didn’t matter that she would be punished, she needed to cum, especially as Blaise played with her clamped clit. 

“That’s both nipples!” Millicent declared as Hermione moaned and screamed out her orgasm. 

Theo sucked her left, then right nipple, holding it between his teeth as he shot streams of cum into her. When he finished, he pulled out and Blaise sat down with Hermione still attached to him. He held her tight, his arm beneath her breasts. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of her and each pulled a nipple as they thrust a needle through. Hermione cried, but held still fearing further damage. The pair stepped away and Blaise continued pounding her ass as he plugged her cunt with three fingers. Hermione could only focus on the needles sticking out of her nipples. When Blaise finally came, Pansy and Millicent replaced the needles with silver barbells. Blaise caressed her new piercings, his touch gentle as he kissed her neck. “Do you want more?” he asked. Sniffling, Hermione shook her head. “You’re sure? I’d love to see one in your clit.”

He pulled his fingers from her cunt to remove the clamp on her clit. As blood rushed back to her most sensitive place, Hermione came. “That’s three, mates,” he said. 

Blaise held her legs apart as Pansy knelt in front of them. She slapped Hermione’s pussy, making the girl jump. She gripped her clit hard, shoved the needle through, and placed a silver hoop. “What do you say?” Pansy asked, getting to her feet.

“Thank you, Master and Mistress,” Hermione murmured. 

Blaise lifted her off of him, dumping her on the sofa. Hermione cried as her freshly pierced nipples rubbed the fabric of the couch. Millicent sat down by her head, placing one leg over the back cushions, and pulled Hermione’s face into her crotch. Hermione began to lick, taking her time to draw out her mistress’s pleasure. Hands gripped her hips, pulling her ass up while her face remained buried in pussy. A cock entered her cunt, but quickly pulled out. Hermione groaned at the loss, but fingers soon replaced it. One by one, they entered her until she felt a fist form in her passage. It was a thick hand, punishingly hitting her erogenous zones. “That’s Crabbe,” Millicent told her, fisting a hand in her hair. “Those fingers aren’t long, but those hands are thick. Such a good little whore to take the whole thing. Soon you’ll be able to take Crabbe and Goyle in your dirty little hole at the same time.”

The thought sent a shiver through Hermione’s body. After all she’d been through, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. All she wanted was rest. Doubling her efforts, she licked and sucked and nipped at Millicent’s pussy, bringing her to orgasm. She slumped down, resting her head on Millicent’s stomach. The fingers running through her hair soothed her, and she briefly closed her eyes. Crabbe withdrew his hand from her cunt and a set of arms picked her up. “Take her to your bed, Nott,” she heard Blaise say. 

Hermione wasn’t sure how long she slept, but she felt like maybe she would awake from the nightmare soon. Theo sat beside her, flipping through a magazine as she slumbered. She whimpered as she tried to stretch her sore muscles as she sat up. “Where am I?” she wondered, looking around.

“You didn’t think you’d dreamt all that, did you?” Theo drawled, tossing aside the magazine. He pulled away the blanket he’d draped over her and climbed on top of her. Hermione shook beneath him. He kissed a trail down from her neck to her breasts, sucking a nipple ring into his mouth. A stifled sob escaped her lips, causing Theo to stop. He gently massaged her breast, waiting for her to stop crying. “I promise you crying will get you nowhere with them. You belong to us now.”

Dismounting the bed, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder to return to the common room. When they rejoined the Slytherins, Theo slapped her ass and dumped her on the sofa. Blaise sat beside her, pulling her leg to straddle his lap. She knew what this meant and positioned herself over his cock, feeling it easily slide into her vagina. In spite of the pain felt in her whole body, Hermione did her best to make Blaise cum. He cupped her small breasts and whispered Engorgio in her ear. Her breasts swelled in his hands, stopping only when he removed them. She stopped bouncing, transfixed by the size of her new DD tits. “I think she likes them,” Blaise announced. “The big titted bimbo has forgotten how to fuck. Crabbe, Goyle, give her a hand.”

Hermione was pushed to the floor, and positioned so her head was on the floor and her holes were on display. Pansy pushed the butt plug back into her ass and gave it a few pumps. Goyle laid down on the floor, pulling her back to lie against his chest. Seating himself in her cunt, he held her tight and Crabbe knelt in front of her. He pushed himself into the occupied hole, causing Hermione to scream in pain.

Pansy stood over the trio, and while Hermione’s mouth was open, pierced her tongue. “That’s for rejecting Theo,” she said when she finished. Wanting to test the newest piercing, Pansy placed her cunt over their slave’s mouth and demanded she get to work. The tongue ring glanced over her clit, making Pansy’s knees weak. “Oh boys, this was a good one. The ladies are going to love it. Our big titted, cunt licking dyke is going to do so well.”

Goyle announced he was going to cum, but Millicent stopped him. Theo and Blaise stood over Hermione, their cocks in hand, and Crabbe and Goyle pulled out to join them. Pansy stepped back. The four men jerked ropey streams of cum into Hermione’s hair, matting it to her head, while Millicent slapped her pierced clit with the ruler. “You may cum, whore,” Millicent told her. 

Hermione did as she instructed, feeling a rush of liquid flood out of her. She barely caught her breath before Pansy placed her pussy back over her mouth to bring her completion. Blaise pulled out his wand and tattoo’d “Property of Slytherin” above her bare cunt. The group walked away from the cum covered girl on the floor, ready for dinner. 

“We can’t just leave her there,” Theo noted. 

“She’s not going anywhere,” Blaise replied. “There’ve been ten instances where she could have run, but she knows her place. Holes on display, slut. Stay where you are, and if you are right here when we return, you’ll get dinner.”

Hermione, lying on her back, spread her legs and bent her knees. Pansy pushed an empty butterbeer bottle into her open cunt, setting it to move in and out on its own, and attached clamps to her pierced nipples. “You are not to touch your clit, but you may cum if you need to,” Pansy said. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione replied meekly, watching the group leave. 

They returned an hour later to find Hermione asleep on the floor, her position unchanged. In her sleep, her hands toyed with the rings in her nipples and pulled at the clamp chain. But they went nowhere near her cunt. Pansy pulled the bottle from Hermione’s pussy. The hole gaped open before slowly starting to close. “Vince, she needs her hole filled.”

Crabbe obliged, pushing his hand into the inviting canal. He was wrist deep in seconds. Hermione awoke to the feeling of the nipple clamps being pulled off. She cried out in pain, but also pleasure as Crabbe continued pummeling her insides with his fist. “Please may I come, Master?” she asked him. Crabbe grunted, and she took it to mean yes. Sated, she shut her eyes once more. 

She heard Pansy exclaim “Draco” and opened her eyes as Crabbe pulled his fist from her cunt. Her heart hammered in her chest, fearing what a newcomer might do to her. The proclivities of the current group were now well known, but what would Draco Malfoy do? 

“What the hell is going on here?” he demanded angrily. Pushing past his friends, he saw Hermione Granger lying on the floor. He took off his blazer and pulled her to her feet, wrapping it around her. 

“We’re just trying to ruin her. It’s what Auntie Bella would want,” Pansy told him, mad that their toy had been taken away. 

“Soiling your family names by shagging a mudblood?” Draco asked. Hermione winced and tried to pull away from the blond. But Draco held her close. He could feel her heart beat rapidly against his side. “Well, if that’s what Auntie Bella wants, I’ll join in the fun. Let’s go, Granger.”

He led her to the Head Boy’s room and locked the door. Now alone, he looked her over, checking to see what damage his friends did to the terrified witch. Not once did his arm leave its protective hold on her. “Damn it, Granger,” he muttered, touching her limp, matted curls. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” she replied. 

“None of that,” he said adamantly. Leading her to the bed, he sat her down before moving to his trunk to find her some clothes. Turning back, he noticed she’d discarded his jacket and her legs were spread. For the first time, he saw the clamps and piercings, and cursed the group still downstairs. Gingerly, he removed the clamps from her outer lips and tossed them aside. Tears streamed down her cheeks as blood began to flow to her nether regions once more. His fingers brushed them away, but more tears flowed. He held the naked girl close as she pulled her legs up to her chest. “What do you want me to do, Hermione? What can I do?”

Her legs returned to the floor as she pulled away from him. “I’m Slytherin property,” she told him, parting her legs. Taking his hand, she drew it down to her still wet cunt. “I’m yours to do with as you please.”

He toyed with the ring in her clit, flicking and pulling it gently. Hermione moaned, begging him for more. He instructed her to lie back and put her feet flat on the mattress. Draco positioned himself on his knees on the floor, giving himself the perfect view of her wet slit. His tongue ran the length of it, tasting a combination of juices. Wrinkling his nose, he pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm before resuming his activities. With his mouth on her clit, he inserted two long fingers into her hole and pumped. “Is this what you want?” he asked.

“More,” she begged, eyes closed as she held his head in place. He sucked harder on her piercing and inserted another finger. They curled, hitting a particularly sweet spot. When she began to pant. Pulling his mouth away, Draco touched the tip of his wand to the ring and made it vibrate. Fingers still buried inside her, he moved up her body to kiss her. His tongue in her mouth, Hermione could taste herself. Breaking the kiss, she asked, “Please may I cum, Master?”

“As much as you want,” he promised, pressing his thumb to the vibrating ring on her clit. A rush of liquid covered his fingers as his lips covered her screams of pleasure. Before she could finish cumming, he removed his fingers, undid his pants, and slammed his cock into her hole. Hermione squealed, grabbing fistfuls of duvet. He pulled her legs to wrap around his waist, tightening her pussy’s hold on his cock. As he pistoned in and out, Draco reached for her hands, lacing their fingers together. “Do you want to be mine, Hermione?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.

“Do you want me to share you with my friends?” he asked, slamming into her. “Did you like it when they fucked you? Shoved their fists into your cunt? Did Pansy and Millie make you lick their cunts? Was that what you preferred?”

As he talked, Hermione felt her orgasm build as he reminded her of the day’s events. She merely nodded her head, unable to form words as he rolled her vibrating clit between his fingers. “Use your words, Hermione,” he urged, taking a ringed nipple between his teeth. “Did you like being their whore?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” she panted, cumming on his cock. He slowed to allow her to catch her breath, fearing she may pass out. 

Draco picked up his pace, feeling his balls tighten. He held his full length inside her as he came, coating her cunt with his jizz. Pulling out, he breathed heavily as he padded over to his foot locker. When he returned to the bed with a vial of purple liquid, he pulled Hermione’s hand away from her cum filled cunt. “Drink this,” he said, handing it to her. She took the vial, but was wary of its contents. “It’s to keep you from getting pregnant. I imagine you’re not on anything, and I can’t be the first person to blow a load in you today.”

Hermione unstoppered the vial and drank it in one sip. The fog of sex had clouded all thoughts of consequences, and she was grateful Draco had the foresight to prevent anything unwanted. “Was this really for me or did you mean what you said about sullying your pureblood family lines?” she wondered. 

He laid down on the bed, his head resting on his pillow. Nudging her arm with his big toe, he invited her to move beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder, his one arm around her and the other hand massaging her breast. “I don’t care about family,” he told her. “I protect what’s mine, and you’re mine.”

“Would you share me with your friends?” she asked, her hand snaking between her thighs to rub her clit. 

“Later,” he promised. “I’m not done playing with you yet.”

The End


End file.
